Insiders and Outsiders
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: A creature reflecting how humans have affected Perim. May turn into a series of oneshots later on. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated for any future drabbles that might come to mind.
1. Insiders and Outsiders

**Both Insiders and Outsiders**

* * *

Humans are strange beings. Although small and weak they show courage and strength like we've never seen before. No two humans are the same just like no two creatures are the same. Each is different with their own views on life and their own values. They were as diverse as we as creatures were. Some were pale as the moon; others were tanned as the bark on trees. Some weren't of the same culture or even spoke a completely different language. They were so different from us it was alarming on both sides when they first came here.

We hated them. They were too different from us and they did not belong in our world. We did what we could to make it clear to them that they were not welcome. Most of us settled for just frightening them. After all about 90% of the Chaotic-Players, as they called themselves, weren't of age yet. What point was there to harm a child that wasn't there to hurt anyone? Others made it a personal mission to destroy any human they saw, despite the fact that most of them were children.

That was when we discovered that humans were alarmingly quick at adapting. Even though we feared and hated them they were able to come in and out of Perim as they pleased and with little to no injury. They would come at night to the Cities and take only scans and leave virtually no trace behind. Their knowledge of us was alarming and even more so when we discovered that they could see our memories when they became us in battle. We tried even harder to drive them out.

But soon enough we each met a particular 'special' human that made us question whether driving them out was really necessary. We each had different reasons why we felt differently about that human. Whether it was because they reminded us of someone we knew, ourselves when we were their age, or any number of reasons. I doubt there are many creatures that could honestly say that they did not know at least one human that they liked.

Humans shocked us with their quick thinking skills and sometimes just astounding luck. They uncovered secrets that had been lost to the sands of time. They turned the tides of battle right when we need it. They were excellent spies and it still amazes me how some humans could actually defeat a creature with hand-to-hand combat skills alone.

They were both useful when finding out information for battle and great stress relievers, usually doing something worth laughing at from their reactions to certain things in Perim to just them trying to be goofy. Before we even realized it we had become attached to these said humans like younger siblings or even our own children. We laughed at them when they were funny, felt sympathy for them when they were feeling low, and laughed at them again when they were overreacting to something small. They made us realize that they weren't as different as we made them out to be.

Humans were outsiders to Perim but at the same time they were as much of a part of it as us creatures. Although I knew what life was like before they came, I can't imagine life without them now. I know it can't last. Children grow up into adults. Even my human friend would one day become a man and that the time I had him as a child was going to be very short lived. But new generations will come as will new generations from Perim will come.

Humans are strange beings...but we got used to them.

* * *

**A very short oneshot fic about a creature reflecting on the humans and how they changed Perim. I noticed as the series progressed that creatures slowly started to accept humans more and more. Example: during the _ENTIRE FIRST SEASON_ Tom never _ONCE _stepped into the _REAL _Kiru City during the day. Second and third season: nobody even gave him and his friends a second glance when they walked through the streets in broad daylight.**

**Also for any fans of Chaotic Lives PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND FOR SOME REASON THIS WOULD NOT STOP BUGGING ME! I'll update as soon as I can but GGGRRR STUPID DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!  
**

**If you can tell whose point of view this is from_ KUDOS TO YOU_!**

**Please Read and Review**


	2. She likes Him Too

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: TomxSarah implied MaxxorXIntress. **

**Warnings: It's random and fluffy.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Huh? What in the name of Perim is Tom doing with all those flowers?" I asked seeing the young teen, his face almost as red as the flowers he had poorly hidden behind his back. Sarah was giving him a bored look, either not noticing the flowers or not caring. For the first time since I knew him Tom was stuttering as he tried to find the right words and kept turning a deeper shade of red with every second.

"Today's Valentine's Day," Intress said with a laugh. "It's a holiday humans celebrate by giving things to someone they like. Apparently, Tom likes Sarah."

I couldn't help but watch as Tom, flustered for the first time I've known him, kept trying to get the words out but still saying things in a fast and jumbled mess.

"Tom seriously what the heck are you...?" Sarah began.

"I…uh…uh…HERE!"

Tom practically shoved the flowers into a very confused Sarah's hands and then ran away; face still scarlet. Sarah stared at Tom's retreating back with a surprised look. She picked out one of the red flowers, giving it an unreadable look. Her cheeks turned a little rosy and she smiled fondly as she sniffed the flower.

"Tom you're such a dork," She said with a laugh but walked off with the flowers none the less.

Intress and I kept staring.

"And it looks like she likes him too!" I said with a laugh.

* * *

***smiles like an idiot* That...was too much fun to write. I know it was short but now my faces hurts because I'm smiling so hard.**


	3. Epic Snowball Fight

**Hey guys! CWC here! Well it snowed over here and I was inspired to write a snowball fight in here! Because let's face it _IT HAD TO BE DONE!_**

**Pairings: TomXSarah, parental!Maxxor and Tom and ChaorXTakinom if you squint.**

**Oh yeah and before I forget this is set _BEFORE_ the Perithon race but _AFTER_ the M'arrillian invasion!**

**Okay and I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WHATSOEVER! Except the plot.**

* * *

Kaz and the others were watching a Chaotic Match when Tom came rushing towards them, face flushed and slightly shivering, notably covered with snowflakes.

"Guys! _GUYS_ you gotta come see this!" Tom exclaimed, pounding his hands on the table to get the others' attention. Everyone jumped slightly in their seats and turned to him with surprised expressions. "It's totally _unbelievable_!"

"What's so freaking unbelievable?" Sarah asked.

"It _SNOWED_ in _KIRU CITY!_" Tom exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Tom for a full half a minute before exclaiming very loudly,

"IT **_WHAT_**?"

_**Later**_

About an half an hour later, after everyone had gathered up their winter clothes the group of kids were outside of Kiru City, standing in almost knee deep snow looking around in astonishment. Kiru City was thought to be a dry desert, rarely having any rain at all. To have it snow and snow so much was almost unthinkable.

"Holy code you were right Tom!" Sarah exclaimed. "And it snowed A LOT too!"

"Maxxor told me that this happens every other year," Tom said, "Apparently every other year instead of getting a rainy season Kiru City gets a snowy season and once the snow melts a lot of plants are going to pop up."

"How long does the snow last?" Sarah asked.

"'Bout a month..." Tom said. "I'm gonna get a scan of this place now before I forget."

"Good idea," Sarah said, taking out her own scanner.

One the two were done with their scans, Kaz shouted,

"Hey Tom! Does this remind you of anything?"

"Huh?" Tom said, turning around to face Kaz, only to have a snowball nail him in the face while Kaz shouted: "_SNOWBALL ATTACK_!"

Peyton burst out laughing, Sarah looking confused, and Tom did not look happy. He gathered up some snow and threw it at Kaz, who ducked and ended up nailing Peyton in the face.

"You do realize this means war right MajorT?" Peyton said in a half-serious half-joking manner.

"SNOWBALL _FIIIIGGGHHHT_!" All four of the teens exclaimed at once and starting wailing on each other in a flurry of snowballs.

"HAHAHA! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA L..." Tom began, hand recoiled behind his back, ready to launch a snowball at Kaz again when...

"What are you doing?"

Tom promptly dropped the snowball from shock and spun around to face the OverWorld leader,

"M-Maxxor! w-what're you...?"

"I was walking when I noticed you four having a snowball fight," Maxxor said with a laugh while the other three teens, completely immersed in their snow-war, took no notice of the arrival of the OverWorld leader. Maxxor had replaced his usual tunic with a long sleeved version of it and was actually wearing pants and shoes (c'mon it's snowing nobody would go barefoot!)

"Oh..." tom said, with an awkward laugh. A part of him was nervous that he and the others had somehow managed to get themselves into trouble yet again when Maxxor said,

"Just be careful. Don't accidentally pick up a rock with the snow and..."

Whatever Maxxor was going to say after that Tom would never find out. Right in the middle of the leader's thought a rather large snowball nailed him in the back of the head with such force it nearly sent him toppling over face first into the snow. Tom covered his mouth, trying very, _very_ hard not to laugh but failing in stifling a few giggles.

"Why do I get the feeling _THAT_ particular snowball had nothing to do with you kids whatsoever?" Maxxor muttered, glaring at Chaor who was failing in his attempt to look innocent. Takinom was shaking with ill concealed snickers.

_When'd they get here?_ Tom wondered while Maxxor straightened himself up.

"Hey aren't you going to throw a snowball back?" Tom asked.

"And stoop to their level? No I'll be the mature one about this." Maxxor said, only earning himself yet another snowball this time actually sending him over backwards and into the snow. Tom couldn't help it, he burst out laughing along with the two UnderWorlders.

With that all maturity went out the window as the two leaders, plus the UnderWorld second in command, joined in the fight and eventually somehow Intress got involved as well. It was the most fun any of them had had in Perim.


End file.
